live_a_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Square
Captain Square is a mini game in the Mechanical Heart Chapter. It seems to be one of Kirk's favorite games. The player has the option to play this game, and it's a great opportunity for those who play this chapter first to fully understand the the way the battle system works. The Character Captain Square appears to be some sort of interstellar hero. He wears an orange jump suit with a star on the back and a metallic chest piece. He wears a flowing blue scarf around his neck, has blond hair and a green visor. His main weapon is a sword, but he can not equip any sort of weapon or armour. Gameplay Take flight and save the universe with Captain Square! The Universe's greatest hero is on his way to stop evil throughout the galaxy in the name of justice! Like with every other battle, you fight on a grid-like formation. You do not level up in the game. Instead, you advance to the next stage. There are nine stages in total. Captain Square's base HP is 240, which is also the same amount as Cube's. Stages and Strategies This game can start off as easy and punish you as the stages progress, if you're not careful. As Captain Square only has 240 Base HP and can not level up, it can be rather easy to lose your first time playing, so be careful. You won't get a game over, Kirk will simply laugh at you, and then give you a tip on how to win. Mercury - ''Clicker Rock (x4)'' There are four Clicker Rocks. They're pretty easy. Just use a few shots of Pi Meson Shots to take two out or two attacks from your Tachyon Sword. Space Phage and Plasma Spark can work well as well. Their only attacks are Threaten and Stab. Venus '- ''Heading Bird (x6)' Six Heading Birds await Captain Square and despite their silly and cute appearance, they can be a bit of a pain if you're not careful. Plasma Balls can take them out pretty well, as well for some attacks from your Tachyon Sword. They can absorb electrical fields and replenish HP. Their Headbutting attacks can cancel your attacks, which is annoying. They can explode, causing a fire field. Space Phage can cripple them for a while. '''Earth - ''Water (x4) & Fire (x1)' GREAT BALLS OF FIRE! YOUR HOME PLANET IS UNDER ATTACK! The field is overrun with two types of flames- the blue flames are Water, and the singular red flame is Fire. This battle might take a few tries for a first-timer, but it's not bad once you know what you're doing. First of all, DO NOT TARGET THE WATERS FIRST. If you kill the Waters, that aggros the Fire and leaves you at its mercy. It's incredibly dangerous since its only move is "Petriflame", which, as the name suggests, petrifies the player, ending their game instantly. Instead, consider the following- an optimal strategy is to lure the Waters closer to the Fire. When they're close to you, they'll attempt to use their "Aqua Flame" attack to turn the field into water tiles, which will very easily douse the Fire. After that, the Waters are easy pickings- feel free to use any attack at your disposal and they'll go down with no trouble. '''Mars - ''Mother Tail (x1) & Happy Tail (x6)' Mother Tail and her Happy Tail children are certainly not happy that you set foot on their planet. This battle might take a very long time at first. However, there is a catch. Mother Tail heals her children and herself whenever she gets attacked. However, her "Love Healing" counter also damages her. Moves that hit multiple enemies like Pi Meson Shot are not optimal here, as the Happy Tails can also use healing counterattacks, negating any damage you may have done to them. Instead, focus your attacks on just the Mother Tail, making sure to use attacks that will deal more damage to her than she can heal back. Your strongest sword attack should do the trick. They can attack you with "Shrimping" while your move charges, but that move is a complete non-threat. Once you take out Mother Tail, the other enemies will Break Down. '''Jupiter' '- ''Cosmo Stroller (x6)' GREAT ZEUS! These guys are also a non-threat, an easy stage before Saturn. The main thing to take note of here is that these enemies have one primary attack- "Pulsar Walk", which turns any two rows of tiles that they're standing on into electric tiles. They absorb HP from electric tiles as well. If you outspeed them, they won't use the move, so using Tachyon Sword might seem like a good strategy, but it's unnecessary. Just spam Pi Meson Shot until they fall, and Plasma Charge to heal yourself if necessary. '''Saturn - ''Gem Parapet (x3)' It's here that the stages stop fooling around! The Gem Parapets have two attacks- "Silicon Resin" and "S102", which is a counter. Both attacks can very quickly and very easily kill you if you're in their range, so it's NOT advised to charge into them and attack head-on- that'll just get you killed. Instead, there's a trick to take them out with little trouble. Watch the range of their attacks- if you have a diligent eye, you'll notice there's one space in their attack frame in which they can't hurt you at all. Target the enemy in the bottom-right corner first, making sure to stand in that one particular tile, and hit them with Plasma Ball until they die. Repeat the same strategy with the other two, healing if necessary. '''Uranus - ''Electric Mirage (X1) & Pimuri (x5)' This is not a fun battle. It can be really easy or extremely hard. The Electric Mirage replicates itself, creating more Pimuris to worry about. They cast Shock Massage, causing the field to become an electric field, healing themselves. Stand at the bottom of the screen and buff your stats with a Plasma Charge. Pi Meson Shots work well here. Two would be enough. After a while, the Mirage reveals itself- it looks like some kind of robotic frog. Use Supernova here to turn the floor into a fire field. That is the creature's weakness. After it dies, so do the fake electric fields go as well. Do watch out for its Ion Headbutt. It hurts. If your HP is low, Plasma Charge yourself. '''Neptune' '- ''La Lu (x14) & La La (x1)' You ain't seein' stars. These stars want your blood. Cute as they maybe, they are deadly. Meet La La and its kin, the La Lus. Two attacks from the Tachyon Sword will destroy La La. When it dies, The La Lus follow. They can also deal some damage from their Star Buster attack. La La has two hit points. '''Pluto - ''Polka-Dot Q (x3), Polka-Dot R (x3), Polka-Dot Z (x3) & Polka-Dot X (x3)''' FINAL STAGE! Plasma Spark and Space Phage work wonders here. However, the red dotted ones replenish HP if they stand on the electric pannels. Watch out for their headbutt attacks. Some will explode as well, causing a fire field. Keep using Plasma Charge and don't be afraid to use a few rounds of Tachyon Swords to keep your speed up and faster than them. After you win, sit back and view the credits! Triva *If you lose at this game and Kirk is present, he will berate you. *Captain Square looks resembles Flash Gordon and Capcom's Captain Commando . *If you don't format Kirk's memory card for this game, you will always end up on Pluto's stage. *The Captain Square Logo resembles the Gradius logo, only the wings are upside down. *The sound at the credits when Captain Square teleports away is the sound effect that the Epoch makes from Chrono Trigger. *His base HP is shared with Cube's at the end of the chapter. Video Category:Mini Game Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters